


Younger brother

by a306969940



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: “那是一个美丽的夏秋之交。我认识了在快餐店打工的艾什莉·贝雅特，并成为了她的'弟弟'。”———————————————*原创百合文*在逃女诈骗犯 X 快餐店打工妹*西方设定，第一人称视角*没有完结之前都是甜文(信我
Relationships: Eyla/Ashley, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

我很容易就想到那个美丽的夏秋之交。只要稍作念想，就会不自觉地露出赖皮狗一般的笑容。过于明亮的烈日下根本看不清其他的东西。那通常使眯起双眼的我忘记自身的处境，以至于膀大腰圆的女狱警不断用警棍拍击自己的手心，我竟然盯着那块她怎么也打不扁的圆形光斑嬉皮笑脸了好久。我想一定是艾什莉·贝雅特的性格在无形之中感染了我。对，艾什莉。我的太阳，我心头的光斑，我抬头去望，就会被刺的泪水直流。她的名字好像是一柄打到我心脏上的门球锤似的。既然感到难受，就应当尽量少的提到她，应该是这样的吧？就好像越是炎热，就越是避讳“热”这个字，反倒一个劲地说着凉快，作出心理暗示那样。我急着忘记她，绞尽脑汁也好，放宽眼界也好，试图找出她的对立面。越是对立就越是证明她存在，她真真切切地存在，反而成了我忘不掉的东西。我逐渐意识到我没有必要故作矜持，固执地抱守着关于她的回忆。所以我试着写下来，即使以后没有人会看见。那也足以展现我分享的意愿了。

我在八月底来到了费城。我想过要不要用一个更富有诗意的开头去描述这段旅途。事实就是没有诗意，事实是时时刻刻都能听见肥硕的苍蝇在塑料膜上扑棱的声音。太阳下甚至见不到腆着肚皮的狗，没有什么新鲜事。杀人犯都知道在这种天气下面处理尸体是一件恶臭的麻烦事，所以别着闪光肩章的警官清闲很多。印着鲜红的法拉利488的挂历随着风扇枯燥吹拂而上下晃悠，好像马上要把烦闷的八月立马翻过去，然后翻出九月份的，明黄色的F12tdf。我刚来这儿不久，就已经学会厌恶搔首弄姿浓妆艳抹的服务员玛拉·钱德勒，我不喜欢她用蘸了百威啤酒和冰水的脏手在日历上比划，数着下一个25日拿工资的日子。我是说，她把那台488刮坏了。她筹划着和新的男友去往印第安纳，多嘴多舌的娘们却还在和我的合作伙伴尤纳斯眉目传情。自打他不听我劝，自告奋勇地站出来修理餐厅的电路后，他在短时间内变成了墨西哥人老板的朋友。我不必告诉尤纳斯是否用真名。直到我出事后我都不明白尤纳斯是不是他的真名。大胖子丹尼尔已经被端了。他是个十足的蠢货。如果不能辨认谁是条子派来的卧底的话，那么他就不应该恋爱。我们把所有的剧本和机箱付之一炬，原本想要到更南的地方去的，比如迈阿密，尤纳斯的老家。如果不是因为囊中羞涩而走不动路，我得把新车给卖出去的话。当然，如果不是因为二手车市场的低迷（更因为没有人想要买一台莲花Elise当作代步车），我们长久的滞留，我也不会见到前来接替玛拉的新的女服务员。

不怎么爱说话的艾什莉·贝雅特第一次出现在我的视野里。她有漂亮的金色长发，却习惯于盘起来，露出纤细的后颈。即便如此也能看见汗珠打湿的纠结碎发趴在她的脖子上，汗水浸润背后的白色衬衫，隐隐约约能够看见细腻的肤色和她背后微微隆起的内衣扣。正当我沉浸其中，烟都快烧到嘴边时，她转过头用那对蜜色的眸子看我，我额头的汗水窘迫而精准地浇熄了叼着的卷烟。她咬住了下嘴唇，似乎看穿了一个陌生女人的下流欲望，正欲发作，却把自己憋的满脸通红。原来她只是想告诉我搅拌机坏掉，没有办法做出奶昔。我哼哼了几声，似乎很不情愿地接受现实，在目光流转间匆匆扫视了她的胸脯，有一小块湿润的地方，让人不自觉地收紧隔膜。我倒抽了一口气，香烟早就灭了，除了恶心的湿润灰烬气味就什么也没有吸到。

“你叫什么名字？”我把灭了的烟头从嘴边摘下，随手丢在了脚边。随后又用手掌把犬牙似的咬着我脸颊的碎发往后抹去。“我不是要投诉你，只是想认识一下。你知道玛拉吧，也在这干活的，你来之后她就走了。我是熟客，也是她的朋友。”一点也不，我讨厌她，却鬼使神差地扯出几句谎话，想让那双蜜色的大眼睛再多看着我一会儿。“我听说她要去印第安纳。和她的男友一起。他们会有一个农场吗？我在那认识的朋友就有一个。”

“抱歉，我不认识她。”

“真可惜。”不认识这种人倒也好。“你叫什么名字？你还没回答我呢。”

“艾什莉。”她说话的声音并不大，如果不仔细点听着的话马上就会被风扇歇斯底里的声音盖过，好像要把每一张松饼都吹到人脸上一样。细密的汗水使她脖子上浮现出一层淡淡的光泽。我知道我不该顺着她衬衫上解开的第一颗纽扣继续往下看。她吞咽了一口，胸锁乳突肌在她纤细的脖子上拉出清晰的两道，而后很快就沉了进去。在她看来我只是低垂眼眸沉思了片刻，嘴上还挂着诡异的微笑。我一向敏锐，在窥探中没有找到闪光的项链，然后马上又顺着她垂在围裙上的双手看去。她的指肚微微发红，手指则纤长而匀称。偶尔的抓握动作能在手背上撑出掌骨的轮廓和青色的血管。我没有发现戒指，进而又开始担忧她会被某个混蛋拿着在中国城里三块钱买的假货项链和刺鼻香水给拐了去。

“你的男友一定很幸运。我是说，他能找到这么漂亮的姑娘。我要是那个被你爱着的不涉世事的高中崽，我一天就得为你打好几次架。他们总是打架打架什么的，从不念书。至少我知道的事实是这样。”

“你说的话真奇怪。我没有什么正在上高中的男朋友。”

“更老，也更糟糕吗？就像辍学的尤纳斯一样，国税局的尖嘴巴狐狸都在找他呢。”

“我才来到这个地方。孤身一人。”

“我也是。那个笨蛋尤纳斯和我一点关系都没有，我是一个人来的。我本来住在布鲁克林，和一户爱尔兰人挨在一起。经常会有买说唱唱片的黑小伙儿拦下路人使他们不堪其扰。这个地方倒显得冷清了许多。”戏谑一般我皱着眉头抬眼望了望四周昏黄色的陈设，接着礼貌地微笑着，尽可能显得热情洋溢，好掩饰我看过去的目光。在这方面我应该算得上业务纯熟，属于撒了弥天大谎被当面戳穿也面不改色的家伙。似乎是我一口气说的太多，艾什莉自以为不引人注目地深吸了一口气，接着眼睛飞快眨起来，像是被微风连续翻动的书页。那对蜜色的眼睛因此显得很是活泼，以至于我又情不自禁地微笑，尽管她的眉尖轻微地向中心聚拢而拱起。看起来似乎是不理解。或许她只是在犹豫要不要像我一样大方地说出自己的境遇。但是她没有，厨子叫唤着她，她转头就离我而去，过于纯真以至于忘记了说客套话。


	2. Chapter 2

我当时住在不提供一日三餐的廉价旅馆，与穷困潦倒的画家和身患麻风病的无家可归者为邻。偶尔能撞见成群结队的，满脸毒疮的瘾君子们蜂拥进某个房间，急着在床铺周围团团坐下，分享药品。也能听见男人的怒吼和女人的叫声，平平无奇。我满头大汗地瘫倒在床铺上，电台里还在播送使人昏昏欲睡的蓝调爵士。男歌手的声音正越来越抽象和遥远，逐渐变成恼人的蜂鸣。我原本是应该昏睡的，却突然从下腹升起某种暧昧而暖和的欲望。于是在我的某种幻想中我又一次见到了可爱的艾什莉，在大开着的窗户和满屋子的阳光中兴奋地发汗。就好像末路狂花那样，脱缰的思想突然一头扎向断崖，莫名其妙的恶心和羞愧感使我马上从床上坐起来，像经历了一次盗梦空间的坠落，我醒过来了。在冲澡和一番打扮后才稍稍觉得轻松些许。也许我是没有勇气去接受内心下流的事实，于是才做出一副落落大方的模样。确实是很好的掩饰。这个世界似乎已经变成这样，只要你大声地说出某些丑事，标榜自己的勇气，丑事本身似乎也不是那么难以接受了。可是那并不代表着人们会原谅，被逗笑和原谅是两种东西。

进店不久我发现她的嘴唇上打上了淡淡的口红，刷上睫毛膏的双眼也更加漂亮了。在她终于顾及到我，向我走来时，我突然感觉自信已然被击溃，心里只剩下对我下流想法的指责。就好像她的美貌伸出手，给了我这个面相无耻的流氓一巴掌似的。我除了尴尬地微笑就不知道该怎么做了。酒瓶和铁质胡椒罐上有我沮丧而扭曲的倒影，质问我是否可以站在她的身边。女人总是在外貌方面尤其敏锐，甚至拥有奇怪的自尊，稍稍输了去就会觉得心酸难受。这种感觉是面对渴望爱情的单身汉所体会不到的。

“你要点什么？”她双手搭在吧台上，双眼直视着我。渴望被她注目的我反倒不自然起来。我盯着她抹在桌面上的水渍，稍稍沉思，任何一个急性子的侍者见到这都会不耐烦地深吸一口气，然后马上向我推荐当季新品。如果能那样敷衍过去就好了。但敷衍不是我的本意，甚至会让我恼怒不已。

“你看起来很高兴。”我说。“有什么好事吗？我要啤酒，给你自己也来一杯吧。”希望我的真诚中不要有任何顾虑和悲哀。我真害怕她说她突然在新环境中有了可以依靠的人。更准确的说是新结识的男友，喝多了就会把他的名字和艾什莉的纹在大臂肌肉上，外加一个烂俗的心形。我一想到真有人把我的假名字纹在身上，就觉得好笑。

“没有。另外我在上班时间，不饮酒……”

“那就拿着小费吧。”我爱她的轻声细语，竟也一同温柔地说起话来。“你今天很漂亮。”

“谢谢。”她抿了下嘴唇，微微颔首，似笑非笑，反倒更加专注地看着我了。我却连忙躲避开她的目光，翻找口袋里的香烟，当作借口。我瞥见她张开嘴，胸口微微起伏，似乎要说几句话，但是很明显我的话语出口更快，以至于当我注意到这些时，她的嘴唇又紧紧闭上，只剩下白线边缘的红色水滴。

“在这过的还好吗？我记得你也是刚来的。”

“只要有工作就不太糟。”她为我取来啤酒，把垂下来的金发撩到耳后，照理说，她完成了在我这儿的工作，应该转身离去。我拿出一只被挤歪的香烟叼在嘴边，安静地等待她离开视野。

“怎么，还想问问我要不要别的东西吗？来嘛，大方点，这是掌握服务员话术的第一步嘛。”我发现她没有离开，马上开口打趣。或许是自认为我说的好笑，我马上绽放了一个灿烂的笑容。“小姐，要努力记住推荐给别人的特价菜哦。”

她也轻轻地笑起来，我马上就后悔逗她笑了。我该如何描述那天看到的，使我明明白白地坠入爱河的甜美笑容？就好像被太阳垂怜的蚂蚁，我在她微笑的焦点里熊熊燃烧，胸中愈发炽热，脑中的想法愈加痴狂。像是没有杂质的，在火上升温的蜜糖滴在我的脸上。我和她的距离被极速收近，以至于脸贴着脸，让人扭不过头，什么其他的东西都看不到，只有她，美丽的让人窒息的她。她的笑容使我眼冒金星，以至于瞳孔涣散，我的视野变成了破碎的缤纷万花筒，无论怎么扭转都拼不齐全貌了。我突然为自己有限的表达力而感到沮丧，却万万不能让那份沮丧出现在她的蜜色眼眸的倒影中，她正望着我笑，这就足够把我从头到尾地击溃了。于是我叹了口气，任凭窗外的毒辣阳光和紧抓着的冰凉啤酒撕扯感官，带来痛感，把我刺伤。我少见的不再去想现实生活中的那些破事，不去想尤纳斯提议的假意卖车计划，也忘记了我身处在如何燥热难耐，充斥着无奈汗味的环境之中。我听不见外头车子炸响的引擎声，在其他人嘴里弹来蹦去的西班牙语。如果有伦巴第蛮子抬着芝加哥打字机冲进来扫射，呆若木鸡的我只能满身弹孔地摔倒在地。只有笑，只有痛。我其他的什么也记不清。

“我只是…想问你过的怎么样。总是被你关心，谢谢你。”她的手指交叠起来，进而羞涩地纠结在一起。语毕她总是会抿一下嘴唇，说不清楚是焦灼还是不满。她眨巴着眼睛看着我，渴望马上获得回应。这一点着实让我感到惊喜，以至于突然提高声音，不假思索地回答她。

“那太好了，我还担心你会被一天到晚地骚扰呢。你着实是漂亮地让人担忧。”

“没有必要担忧来担忧去的啦。”

“真抱歉，我越界了。我会注意的。”我在低头点烟的间隙察觉到她一丝的慌乱，以为是自己太笨拙，打断了我对她的关心。她单纯地让我几乎要尖叫出来。哦，艾什莉。“我可以关心你吗？作为朋友？”

“至少我得知道你的名字吧？”她的双手突然紧握在一起，指头深深抓入手背。难道是榨汁机又坏掉了吗？她似乎不知道怎么给我做出交代，时时刻刻显得很窘迫那样。那对通透的眼睛不停地跳动，已经从我的眼周下移到了别的地方，如果我没看错的话…更加暧昧了。

“你可以叫我埃拉。”十几个我曾经用过的假名字全陈列在面前，我却下意识地告诉她我的真名。“埃拉·佩琉。”我夹着香烟，进而在自己胸前笔画，引得她的目光向更下的地方看去。我可没有那个意思！却久违地感到一丝羞赧。我换了个坐姿，好快点晾干沾满大腿内侧的汗水，快点把那种湿润而火辣的感觉从身体里赶出去。


	3. Chapter 3

我问她什么时候下班，邀请她一起去喝一杯。她下班很晚，只是想要马上回到住处休息而已，于是婉拒了我。真是意料之中的残忍。她放任我沉浸在炎热潮湿的春梦中，在醒来时寻求不到半分慰藉。于是我经常把自己的手弄的湿漉漉的，然后在精疲力竭后感受到前所未有的空虚和恶心。我像是被太阳晒的脱水的水熊虫无力瘫倒，喘着大气，直到反复确认空气里根本没有艾什莉身上的味道。我冷静下来才敢去见她。她认识我了，并且会朝着撞开门的狼狈不堪的我微笑。她会主动地叫我的名字，以至于让我浑身酥软，像是吸烟过量，尼古丁中毒导致的肌肉无力。我纵有扯谎的本事，在她口腔中微微弹跳的字节，轻声的呼唤中，我的舌头居然也绵软下来，像是一条泡发的吉利丁片那样。也许正是因为口头上的片刻清闲，我这才发觉她的目光一直粘着我。即使我一言不发，没有引人注目的理由。没必要对吸烟的女人进行道德谴责吧？我歪过头点火，完毕后把打火机拍在桌上，伸出手掌扇风，并顺着她的目光看回去。兴许是觉得尴尬，我笑着出了口气，喷出了一行白色的烟雾。她一定也感受到了滑稽，飞快地咬了下嘴唇，接着微笑起来。

“你从什么时候开始抽烟的？”

“高中吧。这倒还算好的了，我听说堪萨斯人十三岁就成了烟鬼。”

“为什么要吸烟呢？”她说话的语调缓慢而含糊。像抚摸。

“总得找点乐子。人人都拦着你不让你染上的恶习，却无法让自己的父母回心转意。所以试图吸引注意完全是没有意义的，于是我在一次又一次的尝试中学会了享受过程。而且那些卑鄙的家伙也会因为你叼着个燃烧的纸棒棒而把你看作同道中人。”

“我很抱歉……”

“没关系的，轻松一点。也许只是为了吸引你这种好奇宝宝的注意力呢？女孩都是喜欢坏小子的，对吧？”

“才不是。”

“真叫人伤心。”这样说着，我灌下一口啤酒，朝着扔飞镖的人望去。飞镖丢进靶子的扎实响声让人感到愉悦，就像是吸足了一口气的干巴巴的亲吻。听说接吻是能给人愉悦的感受的，不过我没想到亲吻的声音也有同样的效果。

“我这周有空。”她撒开纠结在一起的双手，轻快地踮了下脚。“所以……你呢？”她的锁骨随着耸肩的动作抬升隆起，很快下沉。尽管没入，形状依旧纤瘦而漂亮。我睁大了眼睛惊喜地望着她，似乎忘记了我们已经约定好成为朋友。

“哦，当然。我随时有空。事实上我正等着尤纳斯把我的车子卖出去呢，他把交易信息挂上了好几个网站，可是依旧杳无音信。所以在这之前我也没什么事情好做。你知道吗，我曾经在老年俱乐部里打了一上午的扑克，然后被管理员赶了出来。”

“为什么？”

“脾气爆的老头子非说我出千，站起来骂我，结果自己先心肌梗塞了。他身上还穿着军装嘞，我是说，这又不是夏威夷二战老兵聚会。只不过我们的观众只有杯子里泡着的假牙，还有罹患阿兹海默症的可怜人，没人讲得清公道。我是说，如果不是我跑得快，他们非把我送上法庭不可。不过那里免费发放的三明治味道不错。”

该死，我喜欢她笑，好像我长了眼睛就是为了看她笑，长了嘴巴就是为了逗她笑。烟雾中的颗粒放出绵柔的光，雾霭碰上她的欢快面庞就消散了，节节退避，退到我的嘴边，我也会随风消散。事实上我和一只放在大太阳下的冰雕没什么区别，不停地流着汗，那些硬朗而狰狞的线条全都在冰块的汗液中变得模糊不已，比水更加柔软，以至于无以复加，以至于失去存在感，只映照着她的笑容，跟着她一同傻笑。

于是还没有到周末，我就迫不及待地告诉她一个又一个故事。有时候尤纳斯在场，我就当着他们的面讲关于他的丑事。他虽然看起来不善言辞且木讷，内心的坏点子一点也不比我少，也会习惯性地露出卑劣的笑容。要不然为什么我还没有听说他被抓的消息？我们都属于大难临头各自飞的类型，早就不再联系，我没有什么好出卖他的，也不知道他到底去了哪里。那段时间他尽量避免饮酒，甚至一直抽烟缓解他的牙疼。掉在他裤裆上的烟灰自顾自地燃烧起来，我赶紧拍了拍艾什莉的肩头要她去看那一缕青烟。多亏了愚蠢的尤纳斯我才第一次触碰到了她？我没有想那么多，只是单纯地好让她也看到滑稽的一幕，我想我当时是相当真诚的，在入夜后才会疯狂地在记忆中寻找她的触感。把手拿在自己鼻子附近像狗一样去嗅是很蠢的。承认自己做了蠢事是很难的。于是我把它放到了裤子里。如果没有人能拯救我的失魂落魄，那么他就不该指责。我把她的名字紧紧咬在嘴里，没有发出任何声音。

每天能够在阅览室写下这些东西的时间并不多。笔是不能带离阅览室的，为了预防打架斗殴时充作凶器。但基本上没人打架斗殴，这里很平静，以至于让人忘记究竟待了多久。我不期待出去的日子，一点也不。花上五个小时制作衬衫，三小时熨烫，两小时放风，有稳定的一日三餐，无人挂念，似乎也不错。有人用墙灰和刮下来的杂志颜料化妆，如果没有被狱警发现的话，我倒觉得挺有意思的。这种吸引人注意力的事情越多越好，至少我就能暂时不去想艾什莉。希望我写完之后就会把它抛到一边，并且再也不去想了。


End file.
